Parchment
by DementorKisses
Summary: My take on the overused Marriage Law fic. HP/DG HG/BZ RW/LB and more
1. Parchment Chapter 1

Chapter One: A night to Remember

Hey everyone. This is my take on the much overused Marriage Law fic. Pairings will include: HP/DG, HG/BZ RW/LB, NL/LL and a few more! ENJOY!

Voldemort's dead, Horcruxes are gone, and TGT is heading back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Sirius and Lupin are still alive, Dumbles is not PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Oh and I hate Ginny ;)

Many thanks to my beta, HarryPotterIsMyPatronus555 for editing this chapter.

The Great Hall

"Will all seventh years, new and old, stay in the great hall after the feast? Younger students will follow their fifth and sixth-year prefects to their dormitories." Headmistress McGonagall said from her position behind the podium. "Older students, please move to the front of the tables."

"Wonder what this is about," mumbled Ron as he got up "I hope it goes by quickly, I'm exhausted."

"It's probably about that new law your dad was talking about Ron," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I heard Malfoy talking about the law on the train. 'My father is very high up in the ministry, you see so he knows all about this and that and so on' I hope it doesn't pertain to our NEWTs."

McGonagall cleared her throat as the last stragglers sat down. "Since WWII (Wizarding War two), the population has dropped dramatically. With the number of wizarding adults killed in the war, the population has dropped to an all-time low. With that in mind, the Ministry has decided to implement a new marriage law." Cries of shock and outrage filled the hall, but McGonagall plowed on. "This new law will affect everyone from the age of seventeen to thirty-five. The Ministry, however, has decided to keep people still enrolled in school matched with people from their school - you will not be wed to some thirty-five-year-old man who you have never met before. The goal of this law is still to boost the population so you will be expected to bear your partner a minimum of three children - through natural conception." Several of the boys face light up at this tidbit of information, but the smiles were shortly extinguished after McGonagall gave the next piece of information. "The matching of pairs will start now. Once you get your pair, please sit together at the males or in the case of same-sex partners, the first name called's table"

An Unspeakable stepped up to the podium and unfurled a scroll.

"Hannah Abbott to be wed to Dean Thomas"

"Pansy Parkinson to be wed to Cormac McLaggen"

"Tracy Davis to be wed to Ardian Puecy"

"Neville Longbottom to be wed to Luna Lovegood" Neville looked somewhat happy at the news, and Luna skipped over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek before sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny Weasley to be wed to Vincent Crabbe"

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled from her place at the Gryffindor table. "There is no fucking way that I'm marrying that snake!" "Like it or not, Weaslette, you're mine now," smirked Crabbe from the Slytherin table. "Now be a good Gryffindor and come to sit over here." Ginny chose to ignore him and with a huff, sat firmly in her seat. Two Aurors came over, however, and picked her up and deposited her at the Slytherin table.

"Ron Weasley to be wed to Lavender Brown"

Ron barely had time to look disappointed before a brown-haired bundle of "Won-Won!" was thrust upon him. Harry was about to laugh when the next name was called.

"Harry Potter to be wed to Daphne Greengrass"

Harry's heart stopped. Daphne Greengrass. He had met the girl once, maybe twice. She was a Slytherin, but he could vaguely remember her not being friends with Malfoy. She was currently walking towards him with a pure mask of pureblood calm on her face, but her eyes were alive with anger and fear. As she reached him, she sat down and looked anywhere but him.

"I'm Harry," Harry said cautiously, drawing her attention. "But I figured you knew that already."

Daphne scoffed as she turned to look at him.

"Daphne. And yes of course, how could I not know the name of the Boy-Who-Lived." She turned back to watch the calling of names, the tone of dismissal in her voice evident.

"Hermione Granger to be wed to Blaise Zabini"

There was a loud thud from behind Harry. Hermione had evidently fainted. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to check on her, and she was levitated out of the hall, her new fiance close behind.

"And that concludes our calling of names," McGonagall said. "A Hogwarts house-elf will appear shortly to take you to your new residences. You will share a common room with three other couples. Off to bed!" As soon as McGonagall finished, an elderly house elf appeared. "Pinky will take master and mistress to common room!" Without any warning, Pinky grabbed both of their arms and popped them away. They landed with a thud in a warm common room painted with pastel blues, greys, and whites. Around them were four doors. The one closest to the bewildered couple read "The Potters". The other doors read "The Longbottoms", "The Thomas'", and "The Zabini's". Daphne stormed through the door with "The Potters" engraved on it without a backward glance at Harry. Harry troped behind her and was greeted with a cozy room. It was painted in the same style as the common room, with a door and an archway on either side. Daphne was nowhere to be seen, so Harry decided to take a look around. Through the archway was a study of sorts, with two white desks and a couple bookshelves. Two pale blue armchairs sat nestled in a corner. The bedroom had two twin beds in it, each with a nightstand and reading light. There were two chests of drawers at the foot of each bed. Harry could hear shower water running through the door, so he figured Daphne was taking a shower. He sat down on one of the armchairs and waited for her to come out. When she did, Harry stood up. "Daphne" he called out, striding towards her. "We need to talk"

"Later," she said opening her drawers and pulling some stuff out. "I'm exhausted. I'll take the left bed. You can change in the bathroom." Harry sighed and pulled out a pair of boxers from his top left drawer. Making his way to the bathroom, he closed the door and looked around. The bathroom had a shower, bathtub, toilet, and sink. He noticed that Daphne has already put several small beauty products around the sink. He changed and then walked back into the bedroom. Daphne was already in bed, so he extinguished the singular candle lit and clambered into bed. Giving in to the heavy fold of sleep, the only thought on his mind was what he would do tomorrow.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I post every monday, but I might post tomorrow. Idk.

X

Phoebe


	2. Parchment Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Romeo and Juliet

Hello my loyal readers. I know I said I would post on monday and I still will but I was bored earlier so here you go!

Voldemort's dead, Horcruxes are gone, and TGT is heading back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Sirius and Lupin are still alive, Dumbles is not PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Oh and I hate Ginny ;)

Many thanks to my beta, harrypotterismypatronus555 for editing this chapter.

LAST TIME

"Daphne" he called out, striding towards her. "We need to talk"

"Later," she said opening her drawers and pulling some stuff out. "I'm exhausted. I'll take the left bed. You can change in the bathroom." Harry sighed and pulled out a pair of boxers from his top left drawer. Making his way to the bathroom, he closed the door and looked around. The bathroom had a shower, bathtub, toilet, and sink. He noticed that Daphne has already put several small beauty products around the sink. He changed and then walked back into the bedroom. Daphne was already in bed, so he extinguished the singular candle lit and clambered into bed. Giving in to the heavy fold of sleep, the only thought on his mind was what he would do tomorrow.

IN THE MORNING

Harry woke slowly, yawning as he sat up in the unfamiliar room. Daphne was evidently still asleep, so he went and took a shower. Steam rose and fogged the mirror and the shower glass. Harry was about to step in when the door behind him opened. Turning around with a flash, clad only in his boxer shorts from last night, revealed a rapidly blushing Daphne.

"Hey….." stuttered Harry, his face blooming with embarrassment."I-if you want to shower first it's fine."

"No, you go ahead Potter," mumbled Daphne. "I-ill just wait." With that she turned and ran from the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Feeling extremely confused, Harry stepped into the shower and shut the glass door.

Meanwhile

Daphne rushed out the door and towards the Thomas' suite. Knocking hurriedly on the door, she was incredibly relieved when her long-time friend from back home, Hannah Abbott, opened the door. "Daph?"

"Hannah I need to talk to you." Hannah gestured inside their room, and they sat down in their living room/study.

"Dean's over in Neville and Luna's suite," Hannah explained, understanding Daphne's puzzled look. "I think he wanted to visit Harry after. Now, what's wrong."

"I walked in on Pot-Harry about to get in the shower earlier, and now I can't get the image of him shirtless out of my mind," Daphne admitted with a small smirk, glancing down at her lap. "Why does the person I'm supposed to hate to have to be my intended?" Hannah suddenly took on a more serious appearance. "Daph, you knew that an arranged marriage was always a possibility. Your father may have passed during the war, and your mother would never write up a contract for you, but without this law, your Uncle Karmin would become the Head Of House Greengrass, and he would have definitely written you a contract. Now with this, Harry will become Head of House Potter and Greengrass. Plus, you've had a crush on him since that horrible Umbridge woman was here and he founded the DA."

"I suppose you're right Han, but you got lucky, anyway. You and Dean have been dating for years. I doubt Harry even knew I existed before this whole mess." Hannah smiled and took her friend's hand. "You'll learn to care for him, I promise. Now go back to your room and take a shower, you absolutely stink!" Daphne grinned and left the room, but not before sending a stinging hex in her friend's direction. Crossing the common room, she saw Harry sitting with Neville and Dean, laughing over some joke Neville had just told. A small smile on her face, she slipped inside their room and turned on the shower.

Back in the Common room

Harry watched Daphne disappear into their suite out of the corner of his eye, a bubble of thought forming in his mind. Excusing himself from Neville and Dean, who were now laughing about some boy in Hufflepuff being paired with Millicent Bulstrode, he strode towards his suite. Opening the door, he spotted Daphne writing something on the desk engraved with her name. "Daphne!" he called, striding over.

"Yes, Pot-Harry?"

"Listen, I didn't want this, and I doubt you did either, but like it or not, we're stuck together, so we need to talk."

"You're right, I don't want this, but I expected it. I come from a pureblood family Potter, so the chance of me marrying for love were slim to none. I expected an arranged marriage. I don't want to marry the person I've had a crush on for years who barely knew I even existed before this whole fiasco !" Daphne finished, face red from her outburst. Harry was shocked. Looking a the clock, he noticed the time.

"Fuck. We're going to be late for our Life Skills lecture in the great hall. Look.. we'll talk later, okay?" Daphne nodded, blushing heavily. Harry grabbed his bag and hers, and they walked out the door together.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!

X

Phoebe


End file.
